Naruto FanFic
by inodei
Summary: Naruto Characters go to a firework show with a date and start going out, then weird things happen that can only be stopped by bringing back Sasuke. Couples: Major; NaruHina KonaHana SakuGaa Minor; NejiTen ShikaTem KibaIno Later; JiraTsu SasuKar
1. Hinata

**Hinata's POV**

_I had a magical dream that Naruto asked me out. I didn't ever want to wake up._

I woke up to Hanabi crying. "What is it, Hanabi?"

"I can't find Konahamaru..." she sobbed.

"Konahamaru? What about him?" I questioned.

"I like him, but not in a way like you to Naruto, I want him to ask me out." She wailed

"I want Naruto to ask me out!" I defended myself.

"No, I mean I talk to him all the time and don't stalk him or pass out when I'm near him" she explained.

"I don't stalk!" I yelled and threw my pillow at her. "But what do you mean you can't find him? He's probably on a mission."

"I asked Lady Tsunade." she stated firmly.

"Well then, " I straitened up and looked out my window. "Byakugan!" I looked around for Konahamaru, and then, scaring me half to death, Naruto jumped in front of my window! I stumbled back, my face red as a tomato, and passed out.


	2. Naruto

**Naruto's POV**

"But Granny!" I moaned

"Summon Lady Hinata at once, and not a word of complaint, do you hear?!" Baa-Chan yelled "And don't call me granny!" She threw a paper weight at me.

"Yada, yada, yada. I'm going, Datte bayo!"

I hurried off and spotted her house, and, taking the short-cut, jumped onto her roof. I looked around until I spotted a window where I could see the back of her head with her raven-black hair. Sometimes I wonder why I vote Sakura over her—but enough of that, Hinata turned and looked out the window with her byakugan on. I bolted over to tell her the news. When I got to the window, she was startled by my sudden appearance and turned bright red. Then, the next thing I know she fainted.

"Oh, hey Naruto." Hinata's little sister said. "What brings you here?" As she said this she started fanning Hinata with her hands.

"I'm supposed to bring Hinata over to granny Tsunade for a mission." I explained, "Why'd she pass out?"

"Uh… she was… startled, yeah." She said slowly.

'Shoot, what do I do?!' I thought.


	3. Hanabi

**Hanabi's POV**

Crying was always my way to get Hinata's attention. It didn't matter how stupid the fake-explanation was, she always cared. When Hinata slept in that morning, I cried to wake her up. I did actually like Konahamaru, but I also knew where he was- and not in a stalky way.

I was always nice to Naruto, not because I liked him, but because I thought he'd pass on the news about how nice I am to Konaharu.

Hinata told me the only reason she made it to the academy was because of the way he always ran around yelling he was going to be hokage someday. He saved me when I was young and said he never gives up. He encouraged me to be stronger even though I wasn't allowed near him. She liked him because he had the courage to never quit, something she lacked. She kept tryinguntil she was strong enough to be accepted by her father.

Though I am 5 years younger, I have advanced past her and am father's most favored daughter. Although, I am not advanced in kindness.


	4. Sakura

**Sakura's POV**

It was a beautiful day and I had just bought flowers for Lee. He was in the Hospital for doing push-ups on the roof. He did not get hurt during the push-ups. The owner of the house reported Tsunade; 'There's a man in a green leotard with big round eyes on my roof!' Lee was in the hospital because the owner's boyfriend beat him up.

Suddenly, Naruto ran past her carrying Hinata! I ran up and punched him. "Naruto, you are so like Jiraiya, you know that?!" I yelled.

"No! I'm carrying her to the Hospital, augh, now I need to go there too…"

"What, did you knock her unconscious?" I laughed.

"Nah, she passed when she saw me, Hanabi said she was startled."

_Man, Naruto, you really are not so smart, are you?_

"She obviously likes you, I thought you'd be able to figure that out."


	5. Rock Lee

**Lee's POV**

_I sure learned my lesson; 'don't stand on someone-you-don't-now's house' –no, that can't be right._

Someone knocked on the door. "Come in." I called.

Sakura, love of my life, walked in. "Hey, Lee" she said and handed me some flowers.

"Thank you, Sakura-chan." I said politely. Two medical beds were wheeled in. Hinata, white as a ghost everywhere except for her face, which was red, and Naruto, with a huge swollen bruise only you-know-who can make. That's why I liked her. Mostly, anyway, she was kind, smart, pretty _Oh, my beautiful lotus blossom…_and strong- incredibly strong- okay, maybe her strength was her downfall, when ever I blew her a kiss; she dodged it and punched me harder then Tenten! _I didn't even know that was possible before I met her!_ I didn't get it; Sasuke was _so _far away, so give up on him and like someone who _already_ likes you! It seemed like a fair deal to me.


End file.
